When a Villain Wins
by sweet ayako15
Summary: It was all a fraud. He was framed, and now he had to serve. But that doesn't mean that he won't fight back. Afterall, what's a Hero to do when the Villain wins? USUK Smut/lemon/smex/what-ever-you-call-it For the 200th reviewer of "Of Social Importance"!


**Alright, this little piece here is for my 200****th**** reviewer of my story "Of Social Importance": himmelle! Now, I want to just tell you all that this is the first time I have EVER tried to write hate-sex, so … yeah. Anyway, onto the story! **

It was late mid-after noon on a cool spring day when the bet was made. It was simple enough, but the stakes that were involved were anything but. The two who had made the bet glared at each other, one lectured and the other let the words go in one ear and out the other. The two boys had quite the history of fights, pranks, and various other less than appropriate activities between them; and their hatred for each other was infamous throughout the school. It was like a never ending game of cat and mouse with one always trying to get the other to follow the rules, which never ending quite the way he had intended.

With a tired, and fairly annoyed, sigh, the lecturing boy looked at the other and made a deal of sorts with him: to see if the student who was currently in trouble, Alfred F. Jones, was able to play by the school rule book for one whole day without getting in trouble by the lecturing student, Student Council President, Arthur Kirkland. If the boy failed, which Arthur was certain he would, than the boy had to be his work lackey for a month. But, if he was to succeed, then Arthur would have to publicly apologize to Alfred and leave him alone for the rest of the year. The boys agreed that the bet would begin when the school bell rang for the first time the next day.

Now, if there was one thing that Arthur Kirkland was notorious for, it was that he _always_ got what he wanted. It was something that he had learnt as a child; knowing how to get what he wanted through working behind the scenes and using his skilled tongue to tell half-truths to enrage his siblings against each other. Getting Alfred F. Jones to be miserable under his jurisdiction was no exception.

When the following day had come to an end the winner was announced, and to say the least, the typically happy Alfred F. Jones looked like he was about to kill someone. He had not only gotten in trouble, oh no, he had, in fact, been called to see the Principal of the school a total of three times, earning him three Saturdays of detention. But it wasn't the detention time that had him pissed, it was the fact that the graffiti, the kid with the black eye, and the girl that had been groped had nothing to do with him! He even had the teachers that taught the classes he was in when each of these events occurred come in and try and vouch for the boy. However, they also said that Alfred had been excused at some point or late to those classes, thus making it probable that he was the culprit. What the adult didn't know was that the real "culprit" was in the room the whole time.

Alfred glared at Arthur, the other smiling a devil's smirk. They both knew what this meant, but an idea came to Alfred's mind as the Principal wrote out the paper for his third detention, and as he walked out the door, Alfred was the one with the biggest smile on his face.

The next couple of weeks were enjoyable for Alfred, right down aggravating for Arthur, and humorous to those around the two. See, Arthur tried to get Alfred to do paperwork for the student council, but every paper he got back had the wrong signatures in the wrong places, missing forms and even doodles on the side margins of the pages. The younger boy would just shrug it off as mistakes or completely ignored Arthur's inquiries. By the first week, Arthur was at his wit's end as his work was now twice as tedious as it was before he had Alfred "working" for him, causing him to have to stay even later than usual. By the second week Arthur couldn't take it anymore, so he planned on keeping Alfred after school with him so that he could question the younger student.

"Alfred, I know you have been sabotaging the work I've been giving you," Arthur spoke as calmly as possible while looking at the student standing on the other side of the desk. "Now, I believe that you are not holding true to our bet and because of that-"

"Hold up," Alfred interrupted, irritation plaguing his features. "The bet was that 'I would be your work-slave for one month'. I never said if I was a good worker or not, I mean I'm a Hero! I'm meant to be the leader, the one that gives the orders!" Alfred laughed out the last part, causing Arthur to give him an annoyed scowl.

Arthur took a deep breath to keep his calm exterior in the face of adversity. However, the glare that he gave Alfred was anything but calm, as his eyes were filled with rage. '_How dare this imbecile come in here and humiliate me in front of my peers! If he can't honestly hold up to a bet, then apparently chivalry is dead! This idiot, he-'_

"Hey!" Alfred shouted, "I'm not an idiot!"

Arthur mentally cursed, but maybe that was vocalized as well. The lack of sleep had been getting to him, and now he had to put even more energy into this brat by lecturing him. Arthur groaned before looking up at Alfred, "Well it's true. You aren't holding up your end of the deal, what kind of 'hero' does that?"

"The kind of hero who doesn't get wrongly accused of a whole bunch of shit just so the villain can get what he wants!" Alfred nearly yelled, "You framed me for the writing on the bathroom wall, for the kid that got beat up, and for girl who someone copped a feel on! That makes you the villain because only villains would do something that twisted!"

Arthur smirked at the accusation, "And so what if I did? The bet was 'if you got into _any_ sort of trouble', and by ending up in the principal's office and receiving detentions (and it was through my good graces that he didn't just suspend you), you lost the bet!" Arthur was standing at this point, hands on his desk, his body leaning forward slightly to give an intimidating appearance. "So therefore, I believe that you should be honorable and uphold your end of the deal!"

Now, Alfred might have seemed like an idiot to most people, but to those that knew better, he was a very calculating young man. He won football championships with his team through strategies that he himself had designed, not just through brute strength alone, and he knew when to hold back. But this was not one of those times.

The following moments were a blur to Arthur. All he remembered was the loud bang of the desk being flipped over, something about him being told he needed to shut up, and finally, a tongue in his mouth. Now, he was up against the bookcase that he held all of the school records and various other books, which Alfred sucking on his tongue.

'_God damn,'_ Arthur cursed as Alfred forced his way deeper into his mouth. The throbbing in the back of his head from being thrown up against the book shelf was becoming less and less noticeable, but something about that burst of strength impressed Arthur. So much so, he felt his heart race at the thought of challenging that overwhelming force, imagining Alfred underneath him panting in surrender. With a new determination, Arthur forced his tongue into Alfred's mouth, pushing back the younger's tongue. They battled for dominance, pushing and pulling until Arthur broke the kiss for some air.

"Ha- what the fuck was that?" Arthur smirked as he tried to push Alfred off of him, but the taller boy didn't budge. "Hey! Let go of me!"

Alfred remained still, staring down at Arthur, "No," He smirked as he dipped his head down to whisper in Arthurs ear, "I want to play the game, Arthur. Its time for some payback," With that Alfred moved his head further down and roughly bit the junction of Arthur's neck and shoulder, sucking on it to leave a large bruise that was sure to catch a lot of people's attention the next day.

Arthur gasped at the sudden pressure on his neck, sending a shudder through his whole body. Most people who had met the Student Council President would say that he is a prudish man that would rather take the school rule book out to dinner than any person. But, he was almost the exact opposite, and he knew the game Alfred was trying to play, and like hell was he going to lose. The game itself was a simple one, but the outcomes were not: who ever got hard first would be the other's play thing for the evening. Under any other circumstances, Arthur would enjoy the game, win or lose, but not at that moment. No, he was going to beat Alfred F. Jones and he would make sure to humiliate him just as he had when he had won the bet. So, after gathering his bearings, Arthur reached his hands down to Alfred's ass, squeezing and pinching the flesh underneath his denim jeans, earning him the release of his neck and fairly loud squeak.

Alfred glared at the smaller man with contempt. Alfred would not lose again, not to a cheating liar like Arthur, because he was, after all, the hero. He countered Arthur's smirk with one of his own, formulating a plan quickly in his mind as to how to catch Arthur off guard. He started to rub his hands down from Arthur's shoulders to his hips then back up to his chest, keeping his hands away from the most sensitive parts of the older student's body, but close enough to get him to squirm. He then returned to his neck, but instead of biting his neck again, he tilts his head up slightly to whisper into Arthur's ear before nibbling on it, "You're going to lose this time. Just accept it,"

Arthur was trying to keep himself from losing control, concentrating on everything except the situation he was in, however, those few words caused his eyes to pop open. "Like hell I will," He whispered back into Alfred's ear threw heavy breaths of panting. He had to put Alfred on the defense, so he dug his nails into the other's arms to get him to stop, but all it did was cause the taller to bite even harder into the sensitive flesh of his ear. The pressure of the bite caused Arthur to shudder, sending his nerves on high alert with a low moan leaving his mouth. Arthur looked towards Alfred's shoulders, seeing the red streaks of blood and scratches that he left behind, renewing his fire. To level the playing field, Arthur raised his knee upwards to gently rub and tease Alfred's crotch, causing the taller to groan into Arthur's shoulder.

This game continued on for about a half hour, both taking and giving blows to their compositions till they were a mess of moans, aching crotches, and sweat. But the final blow came when Alfred picked Arthur up, carrying him with Arthur's legs on either side of his hips and letting the front of Arthur's ass feel his straining cock through his pants. He carried the older boy over to one of the love seat couches in the middle of the room that sat on either side of a light brown wood and glass coffee table, all but dropping the green eyed blonde onto the cool fabric of the cushions. Once in position of hovering over the other, Alfred reached down and palmed Arthur's crotch, finding that the area of fabric over his crotch was wet with pre-cum. "Looks like I've won," Alfred smirked.

"You-" Arthur was shaking. Whether it was in anger or suspense of what was to come, he didn't know, all he did know was that he wasn't going to make it easy for the bigger teen. "You're hard too! It's a tie!"

"Yeah, but I'm not _leaking_ like you are," Alfred teased as he attacked Arthur collarbone, starting to unbutton his school-issued blazer. Soon, through ignoring and holding down the bitching Brit, Alfred had his own jacket and shirt, along with everything but Arthur's boxers, off in a pile next to the couch. By this point Alfred had left bite marks and bruises across Arthur's neck, shoulders and chest, a satisfied smile graced his lips. He felt like he had finally won, with Arthur's face flushed and rough pants coming from his mouth, but he knew that he wasn't at the finish line quite yet.

Lifting Arthur's hips, Alfred reached for the other's last article of clothing, pulling of the white briefs slowly, letting the elastic band press on his pitifully painful cock. Arthur arched his back, mouth agape at the feeling, distracting him from realizing his now naked state. Alfred tossed the briefs in turn for running his hands up and down Arthur's sides, flicking his thumbs over Arthur's perked nipples as he went. As his hands came back down over Arthur's hips and back towards his ass, Alfred had an idea.

"Arthur, I want you to prepare yourself," Alfred spoke with a sense of authority and seriousness.

"Wh-what?!" Arthur stuttered at the absurdity of the other's demand.

Alfred leaned in, eye's slanting slightly, "I want you to bend over and get yourself ready for the rest of our 'game'," He then leaned back with a smirk, "A perverted Student Body President like you must keep lube around here somewhere,"

Arthur felt his face go red with embarrassment and anger, "Excuse me?! And who ever told you that I was 'perverted'? And I don't have any lube, so you can just-"

Before Arthur could finish, Alfred's mouth was back on his, sucking at his tongue and causing his words to become muddled whimpers and groans. Alfred soon pulled away, to stand up and rummage through his discarded jacket's pockets. Arthur was about to ask what he was doing, but Alfred soon produced a small bottle out of one of the pockets, shaking the container of lube to show the other blonde. "Well, if you don't have any, like you claim, then we can just use mine," Alfred teased.

It had taken a while to persuade the stubborn Brit to let Alfred stretch him out before they began, but after a while of biting, scratching and near cumming, Alfred thrust into Arthur. It was fast, and no warning was given beforehand, but the feeling was one of pain, but also blinding pleasure. It had been a while since Arthur had a good shag and, even though he would rather be fucking an older man than his younger peer that was hovering above him with his ankles over his shoulders, it was exactly what he needed to relieve all the stress that he had accumulated over the past weeks.

The pain soon melted away as Alfred struck Arthur's core, but the tenacious Brit refused to allow the other male to know of his delight in his aiming. Arthur remained as quiet and still as possible, staring up at Alfred with a blank face, intending to make the other uncomfortable; and it worked. Alfred's thrusts became faster, then slower, then faster, then slower, trying to get some sort of reaction from the petite man, all of which were having a great effect on Arthur mentally. That was when Alfred threw all his caring out the window and started to plow straight into Arthur, not caring to aim for his prostate or not. The feeling of being abused, used, and given a rough fuck was all Arthur needed to drop his façade as he opened his mouth to let out a loud moan. Alfred continued this process, but also started to rub Arthur's cock, making Arthur's eyes glaze over and his breaths turn to pants.

"You sound like a bitch in heat, Arthur," Alfred panted into the viridian-eyed boy's ear as he lifted his hips to get a better angle to go even deeper.

"Ah- ahh, Alfred," Arthur moaned as he reached his arms around Alfred's shoulders, hanging on to him for dear life and causing crescent shaped cuts to form along his back as Arthur's nails left their marks.

"So… tight, fuck," Alfred panted as he felt his balls grow tight in warning of his release, thrusting as deep as he could while hitting straight into Arthur's sweet spot.

"Al…ALFRED!" Arthur screamed as he clenched around Alfred's dick in result of his release that splattered onto both of their chests. Alfred let out a loan groan in response as he emptied himself into the smaller man, filling him to the brim. They both road out their orgasms as they came down from their high, panting, chanting, and moaning each other's names. As they finished each other off, Alfred collapsed on top of Arthur, but being too tired to move, Arthur just simply wrapped his arms around Alfred. They remained that way until the sun had set, both boys agreeing to never speak of what they had done ever again. However, as they walked down the silent, vacant halls of the school, Alfred walked closer to Arthur before kissing his cheek.

"I hope you learned that the Hero always beats the Villain,"

**CHEESY ENDING IS CHEESY. I apologize if this wasn't all that great… I'm not the best when it comes to hate sex, but I tried! And that's all that matters, right? RIGHT?! I don't even know anymore… alright now to start working on the next chapter of OSI. x.x**


End file.
